powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pectukinetic Combat
The ability to utilize one's breasts in combat. Technique of Sex Appeal Combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called *Boobie Combat *Breasts/Boobs/Bust Fighting/Combat *Oppai/Pectukinetic Fighting Style *Oppaijutsu *Powerful Breasts/Boobs/Bust/Mammaries Capabilities The user can use their own bust/breasts to help them in combat, by acting as ballast, shields, weapons, etc. Applications * Bouncing * Deflection * Enhanced Balance * Lactation Techniques * Breastmilk Projection: By producing milk from breasts to use for combat. ** Acidic Bodily Fluids: By utilizing acidic properties in breastmilk. * Crushing: By slamming things between their breasts. * Flawless Coordination: Have incredible control over breasts and being able to use them properly. ** Position Adaptation: Breasts can adjust themselves to any position to work properly for any use. * Heavy Strike: By using breasts users can strike with great force. * Hypnotic Breasts: Naturally mesmerizes anyone with just breasts. ** Persuasion: When subjects fall into the breasts hypnotic trans they tell anyone what to do. * Impact Absorption: By allowing breasts to take all of the impact from the enemy's attack. * Inducement: By using breasts that can induce different effects. ** Crying Inducement: By having breasts so fine, just looking at them makes others cry. ** Envy Inducement: By having a breasts that are so perfect, they make any woman envious. ** Pleasure Inducement: By having breasts so perfect that it sends everyone into a state of bliss. ** Self-Love Inducement: By having breasts so perfect that it grants users a sense of self-love. ** Sexual Inducement: By having breasts so perfectly sexualized that it makes everyone desire them sexually. * Milk Empowerment: To empower allies or oneself through breastmilk. ** Replenishment: Restore lost energy and regain lost strength. * Perfection: By having the most perfect toned and round breasts in existence imaginable. ** Absolute Beauty: By having perfect breasts also means having them absolutely beautiful. * Personal Gravity: By having a breasts so big that they has their own gravity. ** Fluid Motion: Breasts can have their own physics that can make move fluidly. * Smother: By using breasts to suffocate others. * Weaponized Body: By having breasts mounted weapons. Associations * Body Manipulation ** Fat Manipulation; in breasts. ** Milk Manipulation; natural breastmilk. * Combat Merging * Elasticity * Enhanced Combat * Improbable Weapon Proficiency; using breasts as weapons. * Physical Attribute Augmentation; augmenting breasts for combat. * Sex Appeal Combat * Sex Magic; channel magic from breasts. * Supernatural Bodily Aspects; supernatural breasts. ** Supernatural Fluids; supernatural breastmilk. Limitations * The larger the breasts the heavier they are hampering fast movement of the user considerably. * Breasts have nerves, and so can get hurt when used to fight. * Stamina is not enhanced, so user can only fight for the same amount of time as usual. * Being flat-chested or petite, would seriously weaken this power naturally. Known Users See Also: Torpedo Tits. Gallery Btooom! Himiko Deflects BIM.gif|Himiko's (Btooom!) breast deflecting the BIM. Mighty endowed hypotnic power.jpg|Nina Dowd/The Mighty Endowed (DC Comics) can hypnotize people with her breasts. Etra (The Dictator).gif|Etra (The Dictator) is well trained in using her breasts as weapons. Nat_Opening_Pope.png|Natalie's (Epic Battle Fantasy) weapons are her Magic and Huge Breasts. Kusakai Mio Performs Breast Hypnosis.gif|Kusakai Mio (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can hypnotize people using her Breast Hypnosis Technique against anyone. Hououin Sanae Using Breast Technique.gif|Hououin Sanae (Keijo!!!!!!!!) using Perky Pile Piper a technique that can send her opponents flying a considerable distance away. Sakashiro Maya VS Kaminashi Nozomi.gif|Sakashiro Maya (Keijo!!!!!!!!) dueling Kaminashi Nozomi with Heaven and Hell breast strike. Black cat by xplixit.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) uses her breasts as ballast. ShinjunoNectar-Volume3-1.jpg|Maiden who carried the ambrosia of the gods like Dorothenea (Nectar of Dharani) can use the “nectar” in her breasts to empower whoever indulge in them, with the price of turning into a berserker to fight in her behalf. Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade) can use this power, as her acid infused breasts melt all they touch. Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) using her Oppai Missile special attack. Miyuri Tsujidô Blasts.gif|Miyuri Tsujidô (Seikon No Qwaser) releases powerful energy blast from her breasts, obliterating anything in her path. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (Seikon No Qwaser) are known for their "soma", a mystical substance found in their breast milk that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate periodic elements for battle. Ivy Valentine.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur series) can use her large breasts to her advantage. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can channel her magic through her breasts to create powerful blast. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Silly Powers Category:Female powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Common Powers